The Escape :Remake:
by madamwolf
Summary: AU. Takes place during X2. When Scott was captured by Stryker he meets a winged mutant named Warren in his cell. When they finally get out, is everything really as over as they think? slight JOTT
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay this is a remake of something I did a little while ago. Let's start at the beginning, in X2 there was a deleted scene that was never filmed. It's when Scott was captured by Stryker and met Warren in a cell and long story short Warren got out but Scott didn't (you want proof in the scene right before Logan fights Lady Deathstrike there are x-rays in the background pause it and look in the upper right hand corner there is an x-ray of a wing also if you have the two disk DVD go to galleries and then unseen X2 the first one on the list is Angel). But in the movie and the original version of this they didn't know each other, but in this one they do know each other, I'll be using Warren's comic book past. And for those of you who don't know it, he was one of the original X-Men. Now hope you enjoy this! Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! If I did Warren would be mine and be in all the movies.

The Escape

Scott woke up in a cold room on the floor with his head hurting like hell. Right before he opened his eyes he reached up to touch his face just to make sure that his visor was on. Lucky for him it was, he opened his eyes and let them adjust to the light a bit before he tried to stand up, but he didn't wait long enough. When he stood up he nearly fell but was able to keep his balance decent. He took a deep breath and began to walk over to the bars to see exactly where he was. Right before he grabbed them there was a voice in his cell.

"I wouldn't do that, ya get a hell of a shock." Said a voice behind him.

Scott turned around and brought his hand up to his visor prepared to use it. "Who's there?" He demanded squinting his eyes in the darkness.

"Oh come on Scott, what is this?" The voice asked in a taunting tone. "And I though we were friends."

Scott furrowed his brow and continued to look around in confusion, but now he was even more on edge. "Who are you?" He firmly repeated.

There was movement in the dark and an unmistakable sound of chains moving. Scott could have sworn he saw a white wing in the shadows and he brought his hand down slowly. He looked to the ground for a second and saw something that he missed before, there were several white feathers lying on the ground.

He looked up with a look of pure shock on his face and was speechless. The figure moved out of the shadows a bit more to show a boy around twenty five. He had blond hair and blue eyes and was quite muscular and shirtless; when he was in full light (which in the cell was not much) Scott could see two large wings coming out of his back.

"Warren?" Scott asked in disbelief, Warren nodded once in confirmation. He looked just as Scott remembered himfrom five years ago, except now he was far thinner then he remembered (even though Warren always looked underweight), he also looked depressed and who could blame him for the place he was in but there was still that light behind his eyes that Scott remembered.

"No hello?" Warren asked smirking a slight laugh.

"Oh my God Warren." Scott said quite stupidly.

"Yes Scott, we have established that my name is Warren."

"It's, how…" Scott stuttered there were so many things he wanted to ask his old friend. "Where are we?"

"Stryker's lab, it's where his does his experiments on mutants." Warren said disgusted and crossing his arms.

Scott nodded remembering what the Professor said about Logan and the experiments on mutants. "How did you get in a place like this?" Scott asked. "Last time I saw you, you were running a successful business."

"And as far as I know I still am." Warren responded. "I have no idea how long ago but I went on a vacation, I had to get away and I didn't tell anyone where I was going and didn't have anyone come with me."

"That was rather stupid."

"Well I'm sorry I can't see the future Scotty boy, if I had known I wouldn't have even have gone, but I remember going out one night to stretch my wings and getting hit in the neck a few times and then waking up here." Warren said crossing his arms and he tried to walk up closer forgetting the heavy chains around his ankles.

Scott looked down at the chains on Warren's feet and felt horrible for his friend having to be chained up like this, Warren didn't even know how long he had been there. "Why do you have chains?" Scott asked. "Isn't that a little out of date for a place like this?"

"Yeah, but seethat thing on your neck?" Scott reached up and touched his neck finding a thick, metal collar. "Prevents you from using your powers, I really don't know how it'll affect you but since my mutations are physical it has no effect on me at all, and that little serum he uses on the back of your neck, you probably don't know about it yet but trust me, you will. He can't keep me on it long enough, I mean giving me doses every few hours is just to much so now I have a chain attaching me to the nice wall here." Warren said patting the wall beside him.

"Well that explains a lot." Scott said sarcastically.

"Hey give me some credit I'm a little out of it right now!" Warren said leaning up against the wall and sliding down it so he was now sitting on the floor, and a few feathers fell out of his wings as he went down as well. Scott walked over to his friend and sat down next to him on the floor. "I just wanna get the hell outta here; I'd give my wings to be in one of those boring business meetings right now."

Scott smiled slightly and then went back to his normally serious face. "Well have you ever tried to get out?"

"What do you think?" Warren said turning to Scott.

"Of course." Scott looked around at the dimly lit room and the damp walls of the cell, and they sat in silence for a few minutes until they heard footsteps coming up to the sell. Both men stood up and tried to look threatening but being in there position it was not going over well.

"Well, well look who's awake." Stryker said walking up to the bars and pushing in a code on the pad. The door slide open and he walked in fallowed by six guards. "Time for you to do your fist job for me."

"I'll never do anything for you." Scott said acidly.

Stryker let out a cold, sour laugh. "That's what this one said." He said motioning to Warren who was staring at Stryker with pure hatred.

"Scott…" Warren said under his breath so only the two of them could hear. "Time to see if the collar affects you."

Scott tried to use his power but it failed, he could feel the opticblasts behind his eyes but they just weren't coming out. Stryker laughed once again. "It won't work, no matter hw hard you try." He motioned for his guards to go forward and pin Scott down. "Wait here while I get your _medication_." After this Stryker left the area and back to his lab.

Warren saw the six soldiers begin to beat Scott to the ground and tried to run forward but tripped due to the chains. "No." He breathed and began flapping his wings; he gained only a foot of altitude but beat his wings harder anyway.

Scott struggled under there weight and tried to push them off of him but with no success. In seconds Scott was completely immobilized on the ground, the only thing that was moving in the cell was him trying to get out and the great wind from Warren's wings.

He forced his wings to beat harder and after several seconds the link on the wall began to shake lose. And soon it gave away, Warren flew up about five feet before coming down and landing on one of the soldiers. This took everyone by surprise and four of the guards jumped off Scott to try and tranquilize Warren. But he was to quick, as he flew at a low level he used the chain between his ankles to his advantage and hit the men in the neck with them. Throughout this Scott was able to get out from under there grasp and fight back, in less then a minute they had knocked all the men out but one, Scott picked this guy up by the neck and held his throat.

"Undo this thing." He demanded.

The guard knew exactly what he was talking about and reached up to punch in the numbers on the small key pad on the collar. There was a small click and the collar fell to the ground and so did the guard.

"Come on." Scott said and started to run out the door.

"Wait!" Warren yelled behind him. Scott turned around and cocked his head a bit wonder what Warren was waiting for. Warren motioned down to his ankles and at the chains around them. "Oh yeah…" Scott said and walked over, he bent down and set his visor to a low level and fired a beam at the shackles. They each burst and Warren smiled finally able to move his legs freely again.

The two ran out of the cell and down on of the many halls, Scott fallowed Warren he seemed to know where he was going, after all he had been here much longer then he had.

Suddenly Warren stopped in one spot and looked up, they were under a incredibly high ceiling.

"What?" Scott asked.

"This spot, I think it's the highest spot here, you think you can blast through this?" warren asked.

"I don't know how much ground is above it."

"I don't know." Warren replied, and then the sound of footsteps drew near. "Do it Scott." He said impatiently.

As Scott turned his visor up he fired a large hole in the ceiling and right before doing that a dart hit him in the neck. He ripped it out as fast as he could but was losing his balance quick. Warren grabbed him and started to fly up.

"Stop them!" Stryker yelled and more darts began to fly at them. Another one hit Scott making him barley conscious and another hit Warren in the chest. Because of this he lost his grip on Scott and dropped him down to the ground.

"Dammit!" warren yelled as he started to swoop down and get him again but was stopped by Scott.

"No! Warren leave! Go now! Don't get caught again." Scott yelled before he passed out completely and warren had no choice but to turn back and flay away, he could feel his consciousness slipping as he flew out of the hole in the ceiling looking back at Scott the entire way and swearing that he would help him.

AN: Okay ya want more chapters? You decide.


	2. Chapter 2

Warren flew out of the hole he noticed that he was in a dam but he didn't know that it was so cold out; he regretted not having a shirt (and shoes wouldn't hurt either). He looked back down and saw no sign of Scott, they must have given up on him for the moment and taken Scott back to a cell. Warren thought for a moment and if Scott was in here someone had to have known something bad happened. He was never one to leave the mansion without people knowing or someone coming with him. But what if he didn't live at the mansion anymore? What if he left just like he did to peruse other things. Warren took these negative thoughts out of his head and flew up higher with his enhanced eyesight and the height he was flying he had to see the X-Jet.

And he did see the X-Jet it wasn't far off, just behind some trees. He flew forward a bit and widened his eyes despite the wind and he saw footsteps leaving the jet. He sighed a sigh of relief, the X-Men were already here and looking for him. That would make Warren's job so much easier.

He flew back down in the hole slightly thankful to be out of the snow. Looking around he saw no one and tried to land quietly, but that was hard because as soon as his feet touched the ground they made an echoing sound.

Warren walked as quiet as possible to his old cell, when he got there no one was in the cell. He figured this would happen Stryker knew he would be coming back for his friend and already took Scott to get that serum in his neck. Warren knew how bad it was, what it was like to watch what horrible thing he made you do but not able to stop it. Warren rubbed the back of his neck before running off to Stryker's lab praying that it wasn't to late.

When he reached the lab no one was there, the only sound was the bubbling of theheated metal. Warren glanced up and the x-rays he hadn't seen them for some time and saw his own x-rays along with two other peoples, the one he recognized as Yuriko's also known as Lady Deathstrike to Stryker but the other he did not. Warren pushed these thought out of his head and once again focused on Scott. He defiantly wasn't in there, he thought about it and by now Stryker must have used the serum on him. By now Scott could be doing anything to any one, as soon as he thought about this he saw a bright red light from around the corner and some yelling. As he got closer he peeked around the corner to see Scott and Jean fighting.

"Scott don't do this!" She yelled but Scott had a blank face on and just continued to shoot his optic beams at her.

Warren new the Jean he knew couldn't keep up her powers for much longer and he knew he had to step in. "Hey Scotty boy!" he yelled and flew up.

Scott continued to shoot the blasts and looked up at Warren flying above him. The ceiling wasn't high and Warren didn't have much room to fly around but he was able to distract Scott. As Warren flew Scotts powers hit a pipe behind him and it stopped warren from going any further because of the size of his wings. Scott took advantage of this and hit Warren in the wing.

"Arg!" Warren yelled as he grasped his right wing and fell hard to the ground. There were feathers floating down around him and when he glanced over to his wing there was blood staining the once white feathers.

Luckily Jean was able to use the last blast against Scott and a fairly large explosion went through the whole inside. This knocked everybody out.

Several minutes later Scott woke up, he first thought he was still under Stryker's control but when he looked around and noticed he could move on his own free will he smiled. Then he remembered what he had done and immediately got up ignoring the protests from his body and ran around looking for Jean and Warren. Oh God, he thought, I attacked Warren I hurt him damn where are they. He found Jean first and ran over to her.

"Jean!"

From the sound of his voice Jean opened her eyes and looked over to Scott, she was about to attack and defend herself when she saw him running over but he stopped her.

"No,no it's okay Jean! It's me!" He said.

"Scott, I though I lost you." She breathed and threw her arms around him.

"I'm sorry, I could see you but I couldn't stop myself I'm sorry, I love you." He said.

Jean pulled away looking at the ground. "Scott, something's wrong."

"What?" Scott asked.

"I don't know." Jean said thinking. He memory went back to the fight and she remembered seeing Warren. She swore she saw him distract Scott while she focused her powers together again. "Did I see Warren?" She asked and looked up at Scott.

"Yeah…" Scott said and helped her up, he put his arm around her and her arm around him so she could walk. "You did, I told him not to come back."

"Wait. You saw him before now?"

Scott nodded and as they looked for him he explained what happened in the cell earlier that day. "Come on." He said ands they walked over to the spot where Scott remembered hitting Warren. "He should be over here."

And sure enough he was right, they found Warren lying on the ground still unconscious with what looked like a broken wing and some blood on it.

"Oh God." Jean said and went down to his side along with Scott.

Scott shook him slightly and Warren woke up. "Scott?" He asked just above a whisper. "You okay buddy?"

"Why are you asking me that?" Scott said. "I'm the one who hit you!"

"But you're the one Stryker had under his control." Warren said. "I know what it's like and I know it's not fun."

Jean crawled over to his right wing and examined it.

"So, what the diagnosis Doctor Jennie?" Warren asked.

"It's fractured, not broken but it would probably be best not to fly for a while." She said. "Come on, we should leave I have a bad feeling about this."

They helped Warren up and he helped Scott with Jean and her possibly broken leg.

Jean stopped after only a minute of them walking and gasped. "Cerebro… we're to late… Ah!"

Just then a searing pain went though Warren'shead along with Scott and Jeans. All three of them fell to the floor gasping for breath and clutching there heads. This did not last very long but it felt like hours of pain. When it stopped Jean and Scott helped each other up, when Warren got up he looked over to his friends with a confused look on.

"What's going on?" He had a feeling something bigger was happening then just Scott getting captured.

The two other mutants then filled Warren in on what happened at the mansion and about the Professor. Throughout this Warren was taking it all in thinking hard about all this new information. When they were finished Warren nodded and looked at the two.

"Damn." Warren said and raised his eyebrows at the two who just laughed slightly. And by this time they were at the entrance to Cerebro.

"Storm!" Scott said as he walked up behind the children.

"Jean? Are you okay? Warren?" Storm asked confused.

"I'm fine." Jean said and Warren smiled to Storm thinking that maybe they should leave proper greeting to later.

"What's happening?" Storm asked.

"The Professors still in with another mutant he's trapped in some kind of illusion… Oh my God Magneto reversed cerebro, it's not targeting mutants anymore." Jean said her eyes widening.

"Who is it targeting?" Warren asked looking over to Jean.

"Everyone else." She said looking back to Warren.

They all thought about what to do for a few seconds until Scott removed Jeans arm and let her lean completely on Warren. "Everybody stand back." He said preparing to use his optic blasts.

Jean grabbed Scott. "Scott no, his mind is connected to Cerebro opening the door could kill him and everybody his mind is liked to."

"Wait." Storm said and she looked over to the unfamiliar mutant next to her. "Kurt, I need you to take me inside."

"Wait, Storm who is this guy?" He asked her and without waiting for a response turned to the mutant who looked slightly shy and out of place. "Who are you."

"My name is Kurt Wager, but in ze – " Storm cut him off by putting her fingers up to his mouth.

"He's a teleporter." She looked at him again silently asking the question.

The mutant, Kurt, looked at her slightly nervous. "I told you if I can't see vhere I'm going…"

"I have faith in you." Strom said.

"Don't believe anything you see in there." Jean said to them.

Kurt let out a shaky sigh and put his arms around Strom, he closed his eyes and began to pray. "Out father who art in heaven hallow be thy name thy kingdom come thy will be done on earth – "

That was where the two disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke that smelled like brimstone. They all looked on in shock praying to themselves that they were able to do it without getting hurt. Jean was the only one there who knew what could possibly happen but from the terrified look and the praying the rest figured out that it probably was not to teleport into a place you could not see.

Before they knew it, they re appeared but it was only Strom in a blue cloud Kurt had gone back in. and seconds later he reappeared with the Professor. They all began running without a word and Warren helped Kurt with the Professor.

"We have to get out through the spill way!" Storm yelled and they all ran torward it as fats as they could so they would die.

When they got there the doors began to close and none of them could make it through.

"You don't wanna go that way, trust me." Said a man Warren did not recognize but the rest did so he did not worry much, and by the look of the claws he used to close the door he was another one of Stryker's experiments. "Come on there's another way outta here!"

They all fallowed him and before they knew it where back out in the cold, when they reached one spot the man stopped and looked frustrated. "There helicopter was right here!"

Just then they saw the X-Jet fly over the trees and make a rough landing on the snow.

Kurt looked over to warren who was still staring at the X-Jet. "I vill take him." He said and Warren nodded letting go of the Professor. They once again disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Warren fallowed the rest to board the ship.

When they got on Warren saw a girl at the controls looking terrified and Storm tried to calm her down. Warren sat on one of the seats and let out a sigh, how that all that was over his focus went back to the pain in his wing.

"Scott…" he heard the professor say. "We've got to get to Washington I fear this has gone beyond Alkili lake."

Warren looked back up at everybody and one again ignored the pain as he got up and walked over.

"Oh no, we've lost the power." He heard Strom say and the lights went out. Warren bit his bottom lip and turned around rubbing his chin, when he did this he noticed Jean leaving.

"Jean." He said and began walking over to her.

She turned around as she walked off the ramp and smiled a goodbye to him. He realized what she was going to do right away and when Scott came running over the ramp began to rapidly close. Warren used his agility and once again ignoring his wing flew out as fast as possible.

He saw the wave coming and flew up as high as he could without falling and apparently Jean had not discovered he made it out to. What could he do now? Jean was practically covered in water he wouldn't be able to get down to her.

AN: Yeah…. I'm leaving you, but only for a few days or maybe a few hours who knows how much I plan on writing today. But I thank all those who read and reviewed, speaking of reviews PLEASE REVIEW! It only makes me write faster! So I'll see ya in my next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Angel looked down at Jean with a shocked expression on; she was being covered in a golden like aura. Finally she seemed to notice his presence above her and she looked up at him and shook her head not wanting him to risk his life for her. Warren looked down at her and wondered why she wouldn't let him save her. Warren suddenly felt like he was falling and began flapping his wings a bit harder to stay above the water.

Back in the X-Jet Scott had just finished talking to Jean through the Professor. He ran back to the front window and looked out at his fiancé in horror, tears threatening to run down his face.

"Look!" Bobby said and pointed to Warren who was now descending slightly trying to get closer to Jean. But it was fairly obvious he was flying with much difficulty.

"Warren," Scott said under his breath as he looked up at his friend. "Please you gotta save her…"

Warren tried to fly down a bit more and not he was no more then four feet from Jeans head. He was now getting covered in water and his wings were getting splashed with water and only adding to the difficulty of flying with the broken wing. "Jean!" He yelled to her.

She looked up at him with a saddened expression on.

"Take my hand! Come on Jennie!" He yelled above the roar of the water and he reached down to her. "I can't get down any further! Please!" He pleaded to her one more time. She looked as through she would faint and her breathing had become heavy. She finally reached up to him second before passing out and the water rushed onto them, it all Warrens strength to get up but he was able to fly just above the water. He reached down and lifted jean up so that he was carrying her in his arms. He sighed and now normally carrying this extra weight with him would be nothing, but with the injured wing and his condition right now he just couldn't handle it.

His wings stopped flapping and he began to fall back down to the water, but suddenly he smelled a strong sent of brimstone and he was no longer above the raging water but back in the X-Jet.

He dropped Jean to the ground without really noticing it and then collapsed himself. The pain from his wing surfacing and he involuntary cried out in pain as he landed on his side with his wing in the way, the cold, metal floor hit his bare chest like a hundred ice cubes. He rolled over to his stomach and tried to lift himself up off the ground with his arms.

"Here, man." Said a voice above him, when Warren looked up he was face to face with one of the mutant kids, he looked about sixteen or seventeen and he had short blond hair.

Warren took the boys hand and he was lifted up and he helped carry Warren over to one of the seats. "I'm Bobby Drake," Said the boy. "But you can also call me Iceman."

"Nice to meet 'cha." Warren said. "Warren Worthington, formally known as Angel."

"You sure live up to your name." Bobby said and looked over to Jean. The rest of the X-Men were gathered around her especially Scott. She was still unconscious and he carried her into another section of the ship where some tests were to be done.

"I guess…" Warren said and a girl walked over, she had brown hair and white strikes in the front.

"Hey Bobby." She said with a southern accent.

"Hey Rouge, how's Dr. Gray?" He asked her.

"The Professor says she's not gonna wake up fer a while, but it's probably fer the best. A lot of her power was over used, it drained 'er." The girl, Rouge, said.

Bobby nodded and turned to Warren. "Um, this is Warren and this is Rouge." He said motioning to the two of them.

Before anything else was said Scott came walking over and he stood right in front of Warren who stood up to meet his height. "Hey..." Warren said Scott unexpectedly pulled Warren into a hug.

"Thanks…" He said under his breath.

Warren was a little shocked by this but quickly recovered and returned the hug. After several seconds the two friends pulled apart and looked at each other.

Scott took in a deep, shaky breath and smiled to Warren. "Really I mean it." Scott said. "I owe you one."

"No, you don't she's my friend too you know." Warren said. "And when she wakes up I'm going to yell at the both of you for not telling me about the engagement earlier." Warren said smiling slightly and gripping Scotts shoulder.

Scott smiled and put his arm around Warren's shoulder. "Come on, man, you need to get looked at too, you look like shit and especially your wings."

"Yeah and I feel like shit too." Warren said as the two walked into the room fallowed by Bobby and Rouge.

Warren laid down on one of the makeshift beds in the makeshift infirmary. "Now, see this is why you need a real medical place in this thing." Warren said as he laid on his stomach and Storm looked at his wings. Scott had temporarily taken control of the jet. "Oh ow." Warren said as he shoved his head in the pillow and screamed mentally.

"Oh calm down you big baby." Storm said as she out a split on his wing and carefully folded it back up and put a few bandages on it. "I'll get a better look at this back at the mansion, can you wait till then?"

"Yeah." Warren said and sat up flexing his other wing.

"Oh I almost forgot, I have something to show you." Storm said and she stood up and walked over to the back part of the room where the uniforms were kept. "Here." She said and dug around in one of the bottom shelves for a minute. "Ah! Here we go." She pulled out a uniform with holes and a zipper up the back. Warren smiled and laughed.

"I can't believe this is still here." He said smiling and took his old X-Men uniform from Storm and held it up. "It's been years since I left why did you keep it in here?"

"Well, I guess we just hoped we'd run into you again." Storm smiled and patted his shoulder.

Warren lifted his head up from his uniform and smiled. "I'll be right back." Warren said and walked into the dressing room. Several minutes later he walked out adjusting his uniform slightly. "A bit small but at least I'm not shirtless anymore." He said and glanced over to Jubilee who had been eyeing him for a while. She quickly turned away and pretended that she was fixing her hair.

Storm laughed. "She's a teenager what do you expect?" The two walked over to the front.

"Hey Scotty boy, how do I look?" Warren said.

Scott turned around to face Warren and smiled. "You look good, surprised it still fits."

"Yeah me too." Warren said.

"Alright Scott I'm relieving you of your duties." Storm said and sat down at the controls. "Go take a break and see Jean, she could use you."

"Thanks." Scott said and he got up and walked over to the other room to see her. He walked into the room to see her still lying on the bed. He sat down next to her and sighed taking her hand in his. "Hey Jennie," He sat in silence for several minutes no body was disturbing him, they knew he needed some time alone with her. But eventually Storms voice floated into the room.

"We're at Washington, get ready guys." She said and landed the jet.

Xavier froze time and the group quickly departed from the Jet and went to the oval office to see the president. Everybody went they left Jean and the children alone in the Jet.

Storm created some thunder and lightening and when the Professor started time again they were all standing in the oval office between the camera people and the secret service. Kurt had taken a place up on one of the shelves and everybody else was standing on the ground. Warren had to stand near the back because of his wings which he had to keep out in order for them not to cramp up because of the injuries.

The President looked alarmed and somewhat frightened when he saw all the mutants now standing in his office. He stood up and looked nervously between all the mutants.

"Please, Mr. President sit down, we're not here to harm you." Xavier said.

"I'd rather stand." He said

While they talked Warren was able to find out some more things that he had no idea what was going on. Eventually the president looked between the X-Men after the man he now knew as Logan said 'we'll we watching'. There was another loud crack of thunder and they all left the office.

When they all got back in the X-Jet they met the children, the oldest of the group were hovering over Jean making sure she was okay and comfortable. The Professor thanked them and Strom went back to piloting the Jet.

"Next stop, Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters." She said and they lifted off the ground.

AN: So sorry for the lateness of this update but I was debating with myself weather or not I should go by the movie and kill Jean or save her. Obviously I saved her because I want some Jott in later chapters, I could do it with her dead but I'm not good with the whole morn thing. But anyway I thank **Scott fan **and **LLAAA** oh I know X3 I can't wait for it! I was so happy that Warren was finally gonna be in this one! Well I promise I'll update sooner bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Warren sat in one of the seats in the X-Jet, leaned forward greatly so that his wing would not touch the back of the seat. Scott was still in the back by Jean's side looking worried. The Professor said she would wake up but what if he was wrong? What if Jean didn't wake up? Warren pushed these thoughts out of his mind and tried to think of something else. But this didn't help much, because the other thing on his mind was his company. How were they fairing without him? He learned that he had been held by Stryker for a month and a half. People must be getting worried by now, or at least he hoped people were getting worried and that they weren't celebrating his disappearance. Then another thought crossed his mind, would he even go back? Warren had forgotten what it was like to be an X-Man and how much he really missed it.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sudden stop of the jet. He looked out the front window and saw that they were at the school.

"Wow, this thing's gotten faster since I was here." Warren said and stood up stretching his back.

"I know what you're thinking and that's exactly why you can't pilot it." Scott said walking by with jean in his arms.

"I can still pilot it." Warren said defensively. "It may have been a while but I can still fly it."

Scott rolled his eyes and everybody got off the jet. When they saw the state of the grounds it was a mess and when they walked inside it was even worse. There were no bodies on the floor but there were massive blood stains on the carpet everywhere. The adults told the children to got to heir rooms and get some sleep. Scott and the Professor took Jean down to the medical wing. On his way down the Professor contacted Colossus and some of the stray children that they were back and to get back to the mansion.

Logan, Ororo, Warren and Kurt were standing in the middle of the hall in silence. Finally Warren spoke. "We should probably go look for the kids, huh?"

"They must have gone through the passage ways, Warren how many do you remember?" Ororo asked.

"A few, mainly the ones on the west side of the school." He replied.

"Okay you and Logan go that way and me and Kurt will look at the rest." She said and she walked away with Kurt down one of the halls.

"Well bird-boy, lead the way." Logan said.

Warren shot him a look and he walked down the opposite hall with Logan behind him. "Here's one." He said and pushed in a wall. It moved in a few inches and slide to the side. "Come on dog-boy."

This time it was Logan's turn to glare at him and they made their way down the tunnel. When they got to the end they were out in the back woods.

"They've could've gotten anywhere by now…" Logan growled as he looked around.

"I don't see anything." Warren said straining his eyes to try and look beyond the trees.

"Hold on…" Logan said and sniffed the air a few times. "They're not that far away, come on this way."

Warren shrugged and fallowed him through the woods after a few minutes of walking they met up with a boy who looked at least eighteen with a strong body build. "Logan." He said and walked up to the two. "You're back."

"Uh… Yeah…" Logan said trying to remember the kid's name.

He smiled. "Peter."

"Ah, right the metal guy." Logan said. "Yeah, how are the kids?"

"A little shaken up, but they'll be fine. So who's this?" He asked motioning to Warren.

"Oh, I'm Warren Worthington." Warren said holding out his hand.

Peter took it. "You live at the mansion? Don't think I've ever seen you around, and I think I would have remembered those." He said looking at Warren's wings.

"Oh no, I graduated a few years back." Warren said.

"This is all well and good but can be head back now?" Logan asked.

The two nodded and they lead the children back to the mansion through the passage. It didn't take long to get back and when they did they all were told to get up to their rooms,Warren and Logan searched for the next group of children. After a little less then a half hour later the Professor informed them that all the children were safe back in the school.

"I better go call my assistant." Warren said as he sat in the kitchen with Kurt, Ororo, Logan and Scott he had just got back from being with Jean and the Professor said he needed to do some work with her and that Scott should go and get something to eat which he was not doing. Warren walked over to the phone and picked it up quickly dialing a number.

After a few rings Warren heard the phone be picked up. "Worthington Enterprises." Answered a man on the other end.

"Ron, hi." Warren said. "Um… I'm back."

"My god, Warren. What happened? Everybody was worried sick." Ron said. Warren had made most of the people who worked for him call him Warren rater then Mr. Worthington, he said it made him feel old.

"I uh… got a little… tied up." Warren said.

"I'm just glad you're alright with those renegade mutants out there you can never be to careful." Ron said.

Warren forced a laugh. "Yeah… those mutants…" He then cleared his throat and changed the subject. "So um, how's the company?"

"We're doing fine, we kept it low what happened no one knows except a few cops, and Lindsey is calling them now telling them to call it off and that you're back." Ron said. "But anyway we had to call off a few meetings and make some excuses but that's about it."

"Good, good…" Warren said. "Okay well I'll call you back in a bit when I get some more things straitened out."

"Okay where are you? You want me to send some of your things over to you?"

"No! I mean no, no I'm fine here got some stuff with me."

"Okay well bye, Sir." Ron said slightly confused.

"Bye." Warren said hung up the phone letting out a sigh of relief.

"They don't know you're a mutant?" Scott asked looking up to Warren who shook his head.

"No… And I don't want them to find out." Warren said sitting down in one of the chairs accidentally leaning back to far and hitting his wing and he winced slightly.

"Why?" Ororo said. "During school you never really hid your mutation."

"Well, I'm not in school anymore. Think about how much stock and funds I would lose because of the fact that I'm a mutant, as much as I hate to think about it the company would go down."

"How do you hide it?" Kurt asked.

"I have a harness straps them down enough so they're not that visible under clothes." Warren said.

"Ah…" Kurt said and leaned back, he then smirked. "If only it vere zat simple for me, eh?" He then laughed a bit.

Everybody smiled and laughed slightly except Logan, he just kept his usual grim expression on and his arms folded. After a few minutes Ororo looked over at the bullet holes in the cabinets. "We should probably start fixing up the place." She said.

"You're probably right." Scott said and stood up from his seat. "But I'm going to change first, because quite frankly this uniform is starting to chafe."

Warren laughed. "I would change to but I'm short just about everything."

"No you're not, ya didn't bring everything with you when you left it's still here in storage somewhere, and your room is the same as well, probably a little dusty though."

"Why?" Warren asked.

"Well… you have one of the highest rooms and we don't have that many kids here." Scott said. "No one got that far up yet, and we're all to lazy to clean it out."

"Oh… well then I guess I'll be up there." Warren smiled and left the kitchen with Scott.

"It's good to have him back." Ororo said. "I hope he stays." She then got up. "Come on Kurt, I'll show you to your room."

Kurt looked at her shocked.

"That is if you plan on staying with us for a while." She said.

"Vhy not?" Kurt asked and walked over to her. "I have no vhere else to go."

She smiled and they left Logan alone in the kitchen, he let out a short laugh and looked down to the table. "I guess I'll be heading up too."

A few hours later the adults and some of the older students were cleaning up the mansion. Most of the children were asleep and if they weren't they were sitting in their rooms watching TV or eating in their rooms. The adults didn't want the younger children to come down until most of the mess was cleaned up.

Scott came up to Warren who was putting plastic over one of the broken windows. "Hey, man." He said walking over.

"Hey, how's Jean doing?"

"Still asleep." Scott said.

Warren was able to read Scotts expression and he sighed. "Don't worry, she'll be fine. Jean's strong always has been, she wouldn't give up without a fight."

Scott nodded not quite believing what his friend was saying so he decided to change the subject. "When you going home?"

"That eager to get me outta here, huh?" Warren said smiling and looking over his shoulder at Scott.

"No…" Scott said helping Warren out up some plastic. "Just wondering."

"Okay fair enough, I have no idea. I'm not even sure I wanna go back."

"Why?" Scott asked. "You're like a zillionaire you have _everything_."

"That's exaggerating it a bit isn't it?" Warren asked laughing. "But you're wrong I don't have _everything _and I certainly don't have a zillion dollars, I wish I did but I don't, if I had a zillion dollars I would never have to go to a meeting again."

"Okay maybe I exaggerated a little but still, you run a successful company, you got money – "

"Looks…" Warren added.

"Maybe to some." Scott said and stepped down from the step ladder he was standing on.

Warren glared at him for a second. "I'll tell you something I can't do."

"What?"

"Fly, why do think I took that vacation? I haven't flown a decent flight in over a month, like I said I wanted to get away." Warren said.

"I guess…" Scott said as they wandered over to the next broken window. The two caught up the best they could. An hour later they were done with all the windows and were working on fixing the wall with Peter that he broke.

"Did you have to break the wall?" Scott asked.

"Well what would rather have me done? Take them out for dinner?" Peter asked.

Scott scoffed and they saw Ororo walk up to them. "Warren, come down with me to the infirmary."

"Why?" He asked.

"Your wing." She said plainly. "I need to get a few x-rays."

Something was going on, Ororo seemed to happy about something but Warren decided to push it off and just go with the flow.

"Oh and Scott." She added. "You should come to."

He looked a bit confused but did not question and walked over with them.

"What? I'm stuck here fixing this by myself?" Peter yelled after them.

"I sent Kurt up to help you!" Ororo yelled back.

Peter then smelled brimstone and looked over to see Kurt standing next to him. "Jeez, when did you get here?"

"About one second ago." Kurt said seeing Peter's confused look he explained. "I'm a teleporter."

"Ah." Peter said. "Well grab a hammer."

Ororo led the way down the hall and down the elevator she rrefused to answer any questions but continued to grin. When they finally got to the infirmary the doors opened and the two men gasped. Inside the room was a man in a white lab coat but the strange thing was, was the fact that he was blue.

"Hank!" Warren and Scott said in unison.

Hank turned around and smiled. "Why Scott, Warren I dare say it is about time you got here."

AN: Yay I put Hank in there! I'm sorry but I just love the fact of all the original X-Men being together. I would have had Bobby one of them but you know, I wanted to fallow the movie and the comics best I could, and I had to keep Storm in because she was one of Xavier's first students and ya know the whole thing. Another thing I know that 'Peter' is not how you spell his name but he doesn't seem to be Russian in the movie so I made him an American. And thanks to **Wen1** and **Viresse **for the reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

"Ah…" Warren stiffed a loud moan of pain as Hank slowly stretched out his wing to get a decent x-ray. Hank didn't waste much time with catching up chit chat, he wanted to take care of Warren's wing right away even through Warren's protests that it was fine and that it would heal on it's own. Scott was with Jean on the other side of the room he had stayed with Hank and Warren for a minute but then couldn't resist going over there to her, and no one blamed him.

After hank took several x-rays and Warren was sitting on the table with his legs hanging off the side Hank came back over looking concerned about something.

"So what's the diagnosis, doc?" Warren asked.

"Warren, your wing is… broken pretty bad if we let it continue to heal on its own… you probably wouldn't be able to fly anymore." Hank said.

Warren head shot up and his usually calm and relaxed exterior was replaced by a scared and horrified look. "What?" He said barley above a whisper.

"Don't worry! Don't worry!" Hank said very quickly. "If I place the bone now, it'll heal fine and you won't have any problems."

"Well then stop talking and do it." Warren said impatiently.

"Alright hold on, I have to go get some morphine. I will not lie to you, this will hurt." Hank walked over to a table with some medical supplies on it and picked up a needle, he then walked back over to the table. "Lie down for me please."

Warren did as he was told and Hank stretched out his wing again with a few winces from Warren. He then gently pushed the needle into Warren's wing and injected the morphine and in seconds he could feel his wing go numb. Hank studied the x-ray of his wing for a few seconds before pushing another needle in and slowly pushing the bone back into place. After a few tried and a couple more x-rays the bone was back in its place and Warren had his head pressed up against the pillow and the moaning constantly. Hank was right, even with the morphine it hurt like anything.

"Are you done?" Came the muffled voice of Warren through the pillow.

"Yes my feathered friend, I am done." Hank said as he bandaged Warren's wing and splinted it.

"Oh Lord…" Warren said sitting up still breathing a little hard. "So how soon until I can fly again?"

"It will be a while but…"

"How long." Warren repeated.

"About a month, maybe two or three weeks but you will risk damaging your wing if you fly that soon and I'll have to do daily checks on it to make sure it's healing properly." Hank said.

"Oh… damn." Warren said leaning forward.

"What?" Hank said.

"My company, I take it I probably wouldn't be able to fold my wings in very far with this on. Meaning that I wouldn't be able to go back to work for a while." Warren said. "I can't have them finding out."

"Well, from what I've head from Ororo it sounds like you need a vacation." Hank said.

"Heh, I already had one."

"Yes I heard."

"Hey guys…" Scott said making his way over to them. "What's up? Could here you yelling in the pillow across the room."

"Yeah well if you were getting a needle pushed in your wings I think you would be _moaning_, not yelling, too."

"Thankfully I will never have to experience that, I don't have things sticking out of my shoulder blades." Scott said smirking slightly.

"Shut up…" Warren said. "I'm going to bed; I'll see you guys in the morning."

Warren said goodnight to Ororo and left the infirmary. Scott watched him leave and then looked back over to where Jean was laying across the room.

"She will be okay, I did a few tests before you and Angel came down. She's in a shallow coma and there is a great, great possibility she will come out of it. The chance of her not in slim to nothing."

"Thanks Hank…" Scott said. "Can she… Can she hear anything?"

"I don't know." Hank said. "Maybe."

Scot nodded and looked back at Jean one more time before turning around and heading out. "I'm heading up too, I'll see ya."

Ororo and Hank glanced at one another both with worried looks on. They didn't know how long Scott could handle this, Jean wasn't in a coma for long but so far it was killing him. They wanted to take her to a hospital, but she and some of the other adults are known mutants surely they wouldn't treat her as well as they would a human.

Later at around nine in the morning people were starting to wake up. Not the children however they all slept in until late. Warren opened his eyes and took in a deep breath, when he opened his eyes he lifted his head he looked around not remember where he was for a second but when he did he smiled for a second. He sat up and winced at the pain that still lingered in his back from having to lay on his stomach all night.

After ten minutes Warren was finally up and walking around, he found some of his old clothes and surprisingly enough they still fit him. He had very few shirts with the holes in the back for his wings due to the fact that he usually wore a harness. But after a few minutes of searching, he finally found what, was to him, a decent outfit. Thirty minutes later he was done showering and headed down the halls adjusting his shirt on his back to try and fit his wings better.

"Hey, man."

Warren turned around to see Scott walking down the hall next to him.

"Hey… when did you get there?"

"About three seconds ago." Scott replied. "Seems you found your old stuff, huh?"

"Yeah… I don't look to out of style do I?" Warren asked looking down at the simple t-shirt and jeans.

"You always look out of style." Scott said as the two entered the kitchen for some breakfast.

"Oh thanks." Warren said as he headed to the refrigerator.

The rest of the day was dull, nothing but working for the adults and a lot of sleeping in and watching TV for the kids. By the end of the day most of the things in the mansion were fixed all the windows had plastic over them, the carpets were mostly clean and the wall was repaired the best they could do at this point.

Now it was around five and just as the other day Warren was on the phone looking board as anything. He had been on the phone for an hour apparently he was talking to some other head-of-company guys, as Scott put it. Warren had his eyes closed and was just responding with simple uh-huh's or mmh-hmm's, he looked half asleep. After another half hour Scott and Ororo looked up after Warren changed his conversation mode to a thank you and then hung up the phone. As soon as he did it he moaned and hung his head over the arm of the couch.

"Having fun?" Ororo asked.

"Oh yeah… a blast." Warren replied in a monotone.

"It sure sounded fun wish I could have been there." Scott said flipping through the channels on the TV a bit more.

"Shut up…" Before warren could say anything else Logan walked in the room.

"I got the glass, we should start fixing the windows now." He said and then left the room. Scott and Warren looked to each other and sighed in unison, Ororo laughed.

"Glad I won't have to do any of this."

"And what makes you thin that?" Scott asked looking over to her.

"Because I will be helping Kurt rip up and replace the carpet a bit more." She said standing up.

"Where did you get all this extra carpet from?" Warren asked.

"We live in a house filled with kids." Ororo explained. "We keep extra's of _everything_."

Warren nodded and got up off the couch along with Scott and the two walked out into the hallway where Logan and Peter were waiting. "'Bout time." Logan said. "Well let's get to work."

Several hours later they were nearly finished with the windows when Ororo and Kurt came over to them.

"Hey, boys?" She said. "It's time for dinner."

AN: Yes, I was having trouble for an ending to this chapter so I just ended it. Um… I don't think I have a thing to say about this, except yes I know it is a tad short and a bit uneventful but next chapter I promise will be more… Well then all thanks go to **Wen1 **cause that's the only person who reviewed, eh well I'm grateful. I'll see ya'll in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been five full days and nobody was seeing much of Scott unless they went down to the infirmary themselves. He even started sleeping down there, everybody was getting worried, and he wasn't looking good at all. Hank was trying to convince him that he had to worry about himself as well as Jean but he wasn't very successful. Hank was still looking after warren's wings, every two days he had to get a new x-ray of it, so far it was healing fine, buthe did have to reset it once because of one bone that was slightly out of place.

Warren sat in the living room flipping through the channels on the TV very board. Once again he just got off the phone with his assistant and this time it took hours, he was on speaker phone taking to some of his associates about the company.

Finally he got board of flipping through channels and got up. He wondered where Scott was, for about a millisecond but then went down the elevator to the infirmary to see him.

"Scooooott." Warren said as he walked in looking around. The light was very dim but Warren was able to see fairly well, but he thought about it and decided to turn the light on just a little bit more. "Scott?"

He looked over and saw Scott asleep by Jean's side while she laid in the bed. He sighed and walked over to his friend. "Hey, buddy?" Warren said as he shook Scott a little bit. Scott stirred but didn't wake up Warren moaned a bit and shook Scott more. "Scott." He said a little more loudly.

"Huh…?" Scott said lifted his head up off the bed. "What?" He rubbed his temples sighed.

"Look, I – all of us up in the real world above the infirmary are worried about you." Warren said.

"Warren don't even start."

He didn't listen. "Now I know you're worried but we all are and that doesn't mean kill yourself. I know if she were awake right now she wouldn't want you to be sulking around down here your whole life waiting for her. Get your ass up stairs and start doing something." Warren said this a bit harsher then he intended but at least it was finally said.

"Warren I'm not leaving her until she wakes up." Scott said firmly.

Warren scratched the back of his head and sighed once again thinking of what to say next. Thankfully he wouldn't have to because at that very moment Jean moved slightly.

"Warren? Did you see that?" Scott didn't wait for a reply. "Jean?"

Warren watched as Jean moved a little bit more and shifted her head. He back up not taking his eyes off her and then bolted out of the room. He ran until he found Ororo and Hank.

"Hey! Guys!" Warren cried as he practically ran into them in the hall.

"What? What happened?" Ororo said looking worried and thought something was wrong.

"It's Jean, she's awake." He said a little out of breath.

In seconds all three mutants were back down in the infirmary after contacting Xavier of course. He was down a few minutes after everybody else. Hank was leaning over Jean and doing tests as Scott nervously peeked over his shoulder continuously asking 'is she okay?'

"Yes." Hank replied as he finished the last test. "She'll be fine…"

"S – Sc – Scott…?"

"Jean!" Scott said as he looked down to her. "Jean! You're awake?"

She didn't respond only smile and close her eyes again. "Thank god you're okay, I was so worried." The rest of the X-Men took the hint and left the room, but not for long Hank still wanted to do a few more things.

"Scott… What happened?" She asked still with her eyes closed. "Why am I still alive?"

"Well, thanks to Warren and Kurt really. Warren flew out after you," Jean nodded remembering. "Right after the water fell he lifted you up and then Kurt bamfed out and picked the two of you up and brought you back in the jet." Scott explained.

Jean slowly nodded again. "I remember now… Oh God… I feel terrible."

"You have every right to be."

"How long have I been out?" She asked.

"About a week." Scott said with a little hesitation. "I was getting really worried about you."

"You shouldn't have been. I'm fine, see?" She said a little weakly. "Maybe a little tired and shaky but fine."

Scott let out a short laugh at her trying to convince him that she was fine when she obviously wasn't. "Okay fine, you're okay I believe you." After a few moments of silence he spoke up once again. "Jean, I love you."

"I love you too, Scott." She said and he leaned in for a long kiss.

Outside the infirmary it had been nearly an hour and they were getting impatient.

"They're done." Xavier said. "Scott says it's okay to come back in now."

"Finally." Warren said and was first to open the door and walk back in. "Hey Jeannie, how ya doing?"

"Warren." She said. "Get you're butt over here." She smiled and gave him a hug. "Thank you for saving me."

"Don't mention it." He said.

"And Kurt, come over here you disserve a hug too."

Kurt stood in the background a little uncomfortable. "No Ms. Gray, I'm fine…" He said.

"Please… Call me Jean." She said and Kurt nodded once.

"Good thing you woke up." Ororo said walking over to Jean and giving her a quick hug too. "Thought Scott may die down here."

Jean smiled and then noticed hank standing in the background with the Professor. "Oh my God, Hank?" He smiled and walked over. "I haven't seen you in years, how are you?"

"Nothing much, just living life." He said.

After about ten minutes of catching up and Hank doing a few more things to make sure she was fully okay. "Well my dear, it seems you are completely better, but that doesn't mean you can start running around I still want you to stay in bed for another week. You still need rest."

Jean moaned. "But I feel fine."

"Jean." Scott said walking over. "Please do what he says, I don't want anything else to happen to happen."

She sighed and nodded her head. "Okay, I'll stay in bed for another week, but no more then that."

"Speaking of healing, warren I believe I need to take a few x-rays." Hank said.

"Oooohhh…" Warren moaned and trudged over to the x-ray machine. "Do we really have to? I mean I think it's healing fine."

"That's what you think, but even the slightest bone out of place can make it difficult to fly." Hank said ad prepared the machine.

Warren grunted and went though the x-rays once again. "Everything looks fine." Hank said as he observed the x-rays a bit. "Yes, you're healing just fine."

"See, no need for more x-rays." Warren said and got back up.

After another hour of catching up hank wanted everybody (including Scott) to leave and let Jean get some rest for the night. He also wanted everybody else to rest up as well, nobody had gotten much sleep the past week.

AN: She lives yay! Happy chapter. I'm sorry about the late updates but school is being stupid and giving me a lot of work. Teachers should understand teenagers have a life outside school. But anyway thank to** ldypebsaby **and **Wen1**. Thanks again and I'll see ya'll next time. Oh and by the way I suck at fluff so just bare with me here.


	7. Chapter 7

Jean slowly opened her eyes and she squinted to see what was around her. The bed seemed different and then she remembered that last night Hank let her out of the infirmary to continue her bed rest in her own bed. So far it had been three days and she was feeling much better, without anyone knowing she would get up and wander around her room a bit but she always kept her mind open for people who could be approaching the room. The students frequently visited her along with Scott, Warren and the rest of the adults in the mansion.

Just that moment she was walking around the room picking up various things and studying them for no particular reason. Jean had been doing this for almost an hour and had completely forgotten to keep her mind open for people. When she was across the room looking at some pictures of her and Scott there was a knock at the door, she checked the time, it was six o'clock the time Scott always came in to eat dinner with her. Quickly and quietly she rushed over to her bed and pulled the covers over and calmed down for a second before answering.

"Come in." She called and the door slowly opened but it wasn't Scott like she expected, it was Warren he used his foot to push open the door and walked in with two plates of food. "Well this is a pleasant surprise." She said smiling as Warren set the tray down on the table and pulled a chair up. "Where's Scott?"

"You don't like my company?" Warren asked and smirked before answering. "He, Storm and a few of the children went on a trip to the grocery store. Trust me he didn't want to go but Ororo can't handle that many mutant kids on her own. I would have gone but, obviously." He said motioning to his wings which were not yet fully healed and he still could not use the harness.

"Well why were that many kids going?" She said with a small laugh.

"They all wanted something different and apparently they don't trust Ororo and Scott with a list." Warren said.

Jean smiled. "Well it's nice to have you as company, we haven't really talked a lot since I woke up. I want to know what my Angel's been up to."

"Nothing… absolutely nothing…" Warren said.

"That tells me nothing, um, how's the company? How's the wing?" She asked trying to get him to start talking.

"Well the company is just as dull and boring as ever, but I'm still a multimillionaire even with my large absence so big plus there, um… the wing didn't hurt until you just mentioned it but I'll live."

Jean laughed and picked at her food a bit more. "So, you going back to the company or staying here with us for a little while?"

"I would love to stay here for a little while longer and as much as I hate to say it I will probably have to go back to the company eventually. But I'll keep in touch, I forgot how much I missed this place." Warren said.

"You better keep in touch, I missed you. We all did and Hank too, it's nice to have all of us back together again."

"It is, I kinda forgot what it was like to be around so many other mutants where I don't have to hide the mutation." He forced a laugh but Jean saw right through it.

Shedecided not to say anything about it and they continued with their conversation for another hour to an hour and a half until Scott came home and Warren took his leave so the couple could be alone.

Warren headed down the stairs and when he turned a corner he saw Hank coming toward him and quickly tried to hide but it was to late. Hank saw him. "Warren, there you are I have been looking all over for you. Are you ready to get those x-rays?"

"No?" Warren tried but Hank still pushed him over to the elevator.

"You need to get them, this is possibly the last time you will need them, it seems your wing has been healing exceptionally fast." Hank said.

"Goody." Warren said and when they got down to the infirmary Warren went over to the table and prepared for the x-rays. A few minutes later they were finished and Hank walked in holding up two x-rays of different angels of the damaged wing.

"Well, Mr. Worthington," Hank started and Warren gave a quick glare at the name. "It seems you no longer need that splint, your wing is good to go."

"Okay then take it off." Warren said and hank smiled as he carefully took off the splint and a few moments later when it was off the first thing Warren did was jump off the table and spread out his wing to their full wingspan and flex them. "Oh yeah… this is nice." He said smiling. "Kinda stiff though."

"Yes, they will be stiff for a day or two but with a few stretches and flexing they should be fine in no time… And if I know you, you won't waste any time in doing that, am I right?"

"You are very right, now I'm going to go upstairs and show off my gorgeous, white, beautiful wings off to the entire mansion." Warren smiled at Hank as a one last thank you and walked out of the room and went up the elevator. Right before he left hank had advised him not to wear the harness until his wings were at there full mobility again without stiffness so he was walking and he had 'forgotten' to put his shirt back on before he left the infirmary. He got a few stars from some of the girls as he walked down the hall and a few raised eyebrows from the guys. He finally got up to his room and threw a button up shirt on with the holes in the back, he would have to remind Ororo that he needed a few new shirt with holes… he only had about three.

"Hey check it out." Warren said as he walked in a room where Ororo, Kurt, Logan and a few of the children were watching TV. "I got my wings back to full power."

"That's great." Ororo said smiling. "Turn around I want to see them."

Warren turned around and flexed his wings a few times showing them off and when he turned back around he was smiling more then ever. "This is the best I have been able to move them in a long time."

"When can you start flying again?" One of the younger kids asked, who were all fascinated by the winged mutant the older ones just saw it as another mutation but thought it was cool none the less.

"Ya know what, I really don't know… He never said, I bet I could fly now." Warren said and started out of the room and headed to the back door where the basket ball quart and all the activities were.

"Warren you got the cast off about thirty minutes ago, I don't think it's wise to be flying this soon." Ororo said as she rushed after him along with all the children and picking up half the school as they walked down the hallway.

"Let him go," Logan said. "I wanna see what happens if the kid can't fly to well yet."

Ororo pushed him over in a playful way before continuing to go after Warren. "You really shouldn't."

"Since when do I _not_ do things I shouldn't?" He asked as he opened the doors and the crisp air blew in.

"Warren…" She warned one more time before he stepped out a few feet and began to flap his wings.

"Can't stop me now." He said as he gained some lift. "Just for you I promise I won't go to high." They watched as he gained about ten feet and Ororo stared up at him along with half the school and he smirked one last time. "What the hell…." He murmured to himself and flapped his wings harder flying faster and higher. He could have sworn he heard Ororo scream his name as the children began cheering and he did a few sharp turns and after a few minutes he flew down and hovered above them. "Now that was fun."

"Warren Worthington III get your butt down here right now." Ororo said in a stern voice.

"Oh but Auntie Ororo I don't wanna." He said in a playful voice. She glared at him and her eyes clouded over, Warren knew exactly what that meant as the wind began to pick up around him. He tried to land fast but he wasn't fast enough and did a crash landing to the ground. "Now, was that really necessary?"

"Yes." She said with a smirk playing at her lips. Just then Hank ran out to them out of breath. "Ororo, Warren, Logan and Kurt come in here now."

"Vat is it?" Kurt asked a little worried.

"Something's happened it's all over the news." Hank said.

The crowd ran inside and watched the news on the TV. A reporter was standing in front of a large building, she was in New York City and there was a large hole in the side of the building. Warren recognized this building immediately.

"Just minutes ago there was an attack on Worthington Enterprises, by what we think mutants…" Nobody really heard what she said next and they all set their gaze on warren who was staring at the building on the TV, it was a miracle that it was still standing with the damage. When everybody turned their attention back to the reporter and their were pictures of the people who had died in the attack and one of them was Ronald Daniels, Warrens assistant.

Warren sighed as he turned his gaze away from the screen, just then there was a explosion on the TV and the camera began to shake. The mutants were back at the company. Warren rushed out of the room and up to jean and Scott's room when he got there he pounded on the door. "Scott!" He said and when Scott opened the door he quickly explained the situation.

"Damn." Scott said. "I'll be ready to go." Warren nodded and shut the door to get in his uniform himself. "Jean I have to go."

"I know." She said and threw the covers off herself and walked over to her closet.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa what are you doing?" Scott said stopping her.

"Getting ready to go." Jean said.

"You're not strong enough."

"Yes I am, Scott I'm going and we don't have time to argue this!" She said and Scott tried to stop her once more but she glared at him and pushed him back to his uniform slightly. "I'm going and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Scott sighed and decided that they really didn't have enough time to argue. Less then five minutes later all of them met in the x-jet and were ready to go. Over the past week a new uniform was made for Warren and there was one made for Kurt he had agreed to officially become part of the team. Everybody looked at Jean and tried to tell her that she wasn't strong enough to be up and around and fighting for that matter but she just got a red head temper up and fought back.

Scott flew the jet at top speed and they arrived at Worthington Enterprises in minutes. He landed the jet and they all ran out ready for a fight when Warren looked up at his building what he saw made his gasp and get slightly short of breath.

AN: Ohhhhh what d'ya think, eh? Ya like it? And just to clear one thing up the people who went are Scott, Logan, Warren, Jean, Kurt, Ororo and Hank. I decided not to bring Bobby and Rogue in because I didn't want to many people there. And yes I did touch on the fact that Warren has the healing powers in his blood but not a lot… But anyway thanks to **Wen1** and **Indigo Spirit** I'll see ya at the next update!


	8. Chapter 8

Warren stared at horror at the large sign that was just put up on the remainder of his building. And he wasn't the only one, every singe TV camera was focused on it, every single person on the street and all the x-men. Warren was at a loss of words as he looked up, this must be something from Alkali Lake, he thought. He glanced nervously over to Scott who was supporting Jean and when Scott returned the glance warren couldn't see his eyes but he could tell they were full of sympathy something else that Warren could not describe. He sighed heavily and took a step forward to the building.

_Mutants shouldn't be running our businesses!_

Did people realize what this meant? Warren wondered, did they get it. And who did it? No human could do this, it had to be a mutant, but why? Suddenly a bolt a lightening came toward Warren, he managed to dodge it at the last minute but when he looked up there were two flying mutants in the sky above them. As they stared at the two renegade mutants the x-men noticed that they were young, not even twenty yet.

"Well look who finally showed up." The one who just shot the blast said. "About time, wondering what was keeping you. And look at this the business man himself." Before he could say anymore Scott shot an optic blast at them both.

"What the hell are you doing?" He yelled up at them.

"Just preaching his good word." The other one said she seemed to be the one making the other one fly.

"Who's good word!" Jean yelled.

"I don't really care to be honest." Logan growled and ejected his claws.

"Now, now none of that." She said smirking slightly. "We just want to do this without anybody getting hurt."

"A little late for that!" Warren yelled still a little upset about them killing half his staff.

"And the man himself speaks!" Said the one who fired the lightening. "Didn't think you ever would." Warren glared at him, but the boy continued to speak. "Well enough of this chit chat, what do you say we finish this?" And with that the fired several more blasts that nearly hit them. Logan and Scott were able to jump out of the way with Jean, Kurt teleported out of the way, Warren and Ororo flew up in the air.

Warren flew up to their level and shot at them full speed, the one was able to get out of the way but he caught the other by surprise and knocked him down. This was the one who couldn't fly and so he fired a blast at Warren's chest as he fell down, he quickly dived and avoided but unfortunately he wasn't quite high enough to nose dive. At the very last second when he was only a couple feet away from the ground he pulled up and avoided a nasty crash.

"You're clever." He yelled as he hovered just a few feet above the ground. Warren thought that maybe they were wrong this one would be able to fly to but then he noticed the girl above him using one hand to make him fly and the other to try and ward off Scotts optic blasts. He dropped to the ground and straightened his shirt and began to walk over to Warren. "Settle this like men, no powers?"

Warren didn't trust this boy, something wasn't right in his eyes. He didn't look evil, almost plain like he was under a trance but unfortunately Warren wasn't able to address this any further as the boy swung at Warren. Warren ducked out of the way and threw a punch back hitting the boy square in the jaw. "Who are you?" Warren asked as the boy threw several more punches.

"No one." The boy said and just like Warren thought he didn't keep his word and then blue electricity formed around his hands. Warren took flight so that it would be easier to dodge and when a blast was fired at Warren just like he thought he was able to get out of the way easily.

Warren flew in the air with the boy chasing after him, one of the blasts that were fired was aimed right toward a group of people trapped in the area and to scared to move away. Warren cursed under his breath and with al his might flew to the group of terrified people, he managed to get their just a second before the blast and he pushed them out of the way. The shot hit the wall where the people were huddled and created a large fire. Warren wasn't able to fly up after pushing the people out of the way, his wing was giving him a few troubles, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to be flying this soon, but what choice did he have? He turned his head and saw Logan, Kurt and Beast taking care of the boy and he breathed a sigh of relief and when he turned his head to the flying girl, Storm, Scott and Jean were working on her.

He swallowed the large bump that formed in his throat and looked back to the people he had just saved and once again cursed under his breath. The five people he had just pushed out of the way were five members of his staff, there was no way he could remain a secret anymore.

"Mr. Worthington…" One of the men chocked out. "You're one of them…" He said and his gaze averted to the large white wings coming out of his back.

"Yeah." Warren said with a forced cheerfulness. "Surprised?"

"H – how… did this happen…" A woman asked. "W – when…?"

"Well if you must know about nine…. Maybe ten years ago, yeah that sounds about right. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go defend the city and all that stuff." Warren said and got up he extended his wings ready to fly up but paused. "Oh and if any of you come back to work for me if I even have anything after this, you will get raises." And with that warren flapped his wings and flew up in the air.

As he flew over to the boy on the ground he suddenly noticed something flash in his eyes it was almost like fear. Warren stopped short and hovered staring at him for a moment the after that the boy stopped firing and looked around now obviously terrified. Hank seemed to realize this just as warren did and grabbed Logan's arm as he lunged forward to slice him.

"What are ya doin'?" Logan yelled furiously.

"Look at him Logan." Hank said and Logan looked at the boy who was now crouched on the ground with heavy breaths and looked on the verge of crying.

Warren flew around the boy and used his enhanced sight to see the back of his neck, sure enough there was a small red circle. He recognized this imidiatly and flew over to hank and Logan. "The back of is neck…." He said. "He was being controlled."

"It's a trick!" Logan said still ready to kill. "After him!"

"No Logan! Can't you see something is obviously wrong here!" Warren said just then there was a high pitched scream above their heads and they saw the girl screaming and falling to the ground. Warren flew up and caught her just before she hit the ground and placed her next to the boy.

"Wh – wha- what happened." She said with her layered, shoulder length brown hair in her chocolate eyes.

"What do you remember?" Hank asked kneeling down next to her. She didn't seem the least bit fazed by the way he looked she sighed and responded in a shaky breath.

"I – I remember attacking the building… We didn't mean to, really, it was like we didn't have any control over what we were doing. You have to believe us." She pleaded.

"We do." Scott said. "You're not the only one here whose had that happen to them."

She smiled slightly but then looked over to the boy who had the same suddenly scared look on. "The others." He said running a hand through his shoulder length blond hair that was partially pulled back in a short pony tail exposing bright icy bluish gray eyes. "They're still there."

"Whos' still where?" Ororo asked. "Tell us what happened, from the very beginning."

"We were trapped in this place, I have no idea where it is…" The boy started. "We all knew each other before, we lived together in an abandoned building, there was six of us…. We were all abandoned by our family's…. Then one day something happened, I remember trying to get out and fighting but then everything went black…. And I woke up in a cell with the rest of them. After a while we met this guy… I don't know what he looked like…" He glanced over at the girl who shrugged saying that she didn't know either. "And then it was like I couldn't control what I was doing… I was with Ash here and we were just walking down the street and suddenly we attacked the building..."

"Sounds about right." Warren said turning to Scott.

"No, but he's dead it's not him." Scott argued.

"It could be just some imitator." Kurt said. "A copy cat."

"Wait what are we talking about?" Logan said entirely confused.

"Stryker, this sounds exactly like what we all went though. All three of us were under his control remember? And that sounds like what we went through." Scott explained.

"Kurt's right," Jean said. "It has to be a copy cat."

"We'll worry about that later." Ororo said. "Right now we should get these kids back to the mansion, get them cleaned up. And by the way, what are your names?"

"I'm Ashley Harper and this is Trace Daniels." Ashley said.

"Alright come on Ashley, Trace into the jet you go." Hank said and helped them up.

"Where are we going?" Trace asked looking at them.

"A place where you'll be safe, now come on before all the news crews recover and start to attack." Warren said.

They all nodded and quickly started to board the jet. Scott had to help Jean up the ramp the (somewhat pointless) battle had worn her out even more then she already was. When they were boarded Scott helped Jean into her seat and then took the controls with Warren next to him, Ororo went in the back with the two teens to try and get some information. Still a little edgy about the two Logan sat down in the back prepared to take his claws out, on the other hand Kurt went to his seat completely trusting them seeing as he knew what it was like. Hank was alert but kept on his usual calm demeanor.

"So, I'm Storm, but you can call me Ororo." She said. "Tell me what are your friends names? Age and powers maybe?"

"Well there's James Carley, he has enhanced senses and he's fifteen." Trace said. "And um… Mark Stevens, he's fifteen as well and has x-ray vision… Rachel Tyler, she's well she's like your friend over there." He pointed to Warren. "She has wings, and enhanced vision and hearing…. Um… and her scream sounds a lot like a hawks, oh and she's seventeen. And there's Danny O'Riley, he's invulnerable to physical attacks and he's fifteen, oh no he's sixteen now."

"His birthday wasfour days ago… What a way to celebrate it huh?" Ashley said.

Ororo looked down and then back up at them. "Do you remember anything about where you were held? A big building? Any landmarks?"

"I know we were underground…. James said so, he said that he smelled a lot of damp dirt and stuff." Ashley said. "And Mark was scanning the walls for a while until they figured out his power and then put lead up. He said he saw a lot of boxes and a metal stair case…. He said it reminded him of a storage building."

"A storage building… Okay…." She said thinking about where they could be.

"it was dark last night when we left…. But I know we left around a lot of I think warehouses, everything's kinda hazy now though… but I know I remember warehouses." Trace said.

"We're back." Scott said as he landed the jet. The passengers got off the jet and walked directly to the Professor's office. He was waiting patently for them at his desk when they walked in. "Hello." He said. "We should probably get on with this, I really do not want to waist much time." Ororo nodded and walked forward with Trace, they told him what would happen while they walked up there and he volunteered since he was the older one of the two. "Now I want to you just relax." The Professor said and Trace nodded, he closed his eyes and the professor put his hands to his head.

Trace saw flashes go over his eyes, one of all four of his friends still trapped in the place, another, the next was Ashley walking by in a trance leaving the building. And finally the last was a view of warehouses as they walked into the more populated part of the city. He let out a short gasp and pulled his head back slightly as the professor finished.

"Alright, I think I know where they are." Xavier said.

AN: It ended abruptly and sorry but I have a tad of a writers block right now, hence the late update. But yeah next one should be up within a week…. Hopefully. Thanks **Wen1** and don't worry I have a special Jean/Scott scene forming in my head for the next chapter. Now thanks to all me readers and I hope ya'll forgive me for the lateness!


	9. Chapter 9

The X-Men fallowed the directions given to them by the Professor. It really wasn't a long ride, it turned out the place was closer then they thought. Scott and Ororo were at the controls with the rest in their seats behind them, as much as Ashley and Trace wanted to go and help their friends, the professor wouldn't allow them to go.

They flew over NY and after five minutes or so reached an area covered in warehouses. "This must be it." Ororo said as she gently landed the jet.

"So which one is it?" Logan said getting up and walking out of the jet.

"The Professor said it was the one at the very end on the left." Jean said. "So it must be that one." She said pointing to the one at the very end as they all lined up outside the jet.

"I'll fly over there, do a couple of rounds make sure it's safe to go in." Warren said and he flew up in the air. He gained some altitude before flying over the warehouse, there were small windows in the roof and he could see two guards at a stair case that lead down. No one was by the door, and the two guard did look to great. "Right," he said to himself. "Makes sense."

Warren flew back to the group and landed a few feet in front of them. "So?" Kurt asked, "Vhat did you see?"

"Two guards by the stairs, no one by door, which is locked by the way, they don't look to spectacular. Kinda explains the fact that they attacked right out in the middle of New York, they're not that experienced." Warren explained.

"Should be easy gettin' in then." Logan said and he tookthe cigar out of his mouth and stomped it out with his heal.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Scott asked as he stepped forward, the rest fallowed him and they walked down the row of warehouses and to the last one. When they got there Scott decided to go with the element of surprise and he blasted the door wide open.

They heard a couple yells inside from the guards and when they walked in, the two quickly recovered and wiped out a gun from his jacket. Kurt quickly teleported over and grabbed the gun also punching the man in the face before he could react Kurt got rid of the gun and teleported back to the group.

The other man still had a gun though and he fired several shots at them. Jean put up a force field and blocked all three rounds before they hit them. Right after she did that Ororo sent a bolt of lightening threw the ceiling and hit both men. "Let's go." She said and they quietly ran down the metal stairs alert for anyone else who could jump out at them.

After a couple flights they reached the bottom level a few guard were waiting down their for them but like the rest they took them out easily. As they walked though the dark maze of tunnels underground it reminded them a lot of Stryker's base. "Yeah, we defiantly have a copy cat on our hands here." Logan said as they walked down.

"You hear that?" Hank said as he stopped suddenly.

"No, Hank," Warren started a little annoyed sounding. "You _know _we can't."

"There's people, not to far away down that hall." He said pointing to the right passage in a fork up ahead.

"Well then lets get going." Ororo said and the X-Men walked down the passage after several seconds the rest of them began hearing slight noises as well.

"I can hear them now." Jean said as they walked.

They rushed down the hall now and finally they came across a room, there was a giant space with no wall and all five kids stood inside it. "Hey, you guys okay?" Scott asked as he walked up to the side.

"Hones'ly, do we loo' okay." Said a girl with her back turned to them, it was quite obvious which one this was, she had large slightly brown wings on her back and when she turned to face they saw blazing golden eyes. She was muscular, incredibly lean, long light hair and tall. "'oo are ya anyway."

"Um, we're here to help." Scott stammered. "We're the X-Men, I'm Scott, this is Jean, Hank, Warren, Kurt, Ororo and Logan."

"Tha's goo' an' all, but 'ow do ya plan on 'elpin' us?" The girl, Rachel, said a little acidly.

"Rach, calm down." Said a boy who walked up to the edge, he had reddish eyes, deep red hair and a medium build. "So, you're here to get us out?" They nodded a little confused at what was going on. "Well then I might as well let you now, there's a wall here, invisible can only be turned off by a key, and I'm Mark by the way."

"We know, or I mean, we ran into Ashley and Trace." Warren said.

"Ya foun'd 'um?" Rachel said turning back and her voice was a little less threatening. "W're ar' they?" She asked.

"Back at ze mansion, zey vanted to come but ve did vant to put zem in any more danger." Kurt explained.

"Okay well, do you have a key? That's the only way to open the doors unless you have a power that can short out the machine that makes the wall." Danny said walking over, he was obviously the youngest and had hazel eyes and black hair.

"Well could I stab this thing?" Logan asked.

"Only if ya wha'n a few alarms tripped then yea', be me guest." Rachel said.

"Could Kurt teleport in?" Ororo asked.

"Ya can try." Rachel said.

Kurt diapered in a cloud of blue smoke but quickly reappeared. "Can't." He said. "Zere is somezing blocking my teleporting, I can't get in."

"Well then there is some big guy who usually walked around with a key." Danny said.

"Yeah, the big guy, I think he's in the head guard around here, if ya don't want alarms tripped ya better open the door that way. Trust me what ya faced coming in is nothing compared to what you'll face going out with tripped alarms." James said, he was tall and had blue eyes with brown hair.

"Okay, so, a big guy. Did we get a big guy coming in?" Jean asked the rest.

"Naw, the guys we fought were kinda small." Warren said. "Where would this, all powerful 'big guy' be?"

"So what if we trip a few alarms who can stop us?" Logan asked.

"Well, tripping the alarm causes this whole place to go in lock down for one thing, but I guess if you can like blast the wall open it wouldn't matter." Mark started. "And we get hit with some chemical, I have no idea what it is but we can't think for ourselves anymore."

"I think I know what you're talking about." Scott said rubbing the back of his neck.

"How do you get hit?" Hank asked.

"Well see that thing on the ceiling?" James said. "It sprays out the chemical and at skin contact it starts up. When we first got here they put it on the back of our necks, but I guess they figured out how to make it better."

"Bu' there's one big diff'rence." Rachel started. "The spray only lasts 'bout foive min'tes. So by the toime we get back in ar' pers'nal litt'l 'ell 'ole we're back to our ol' selves."

"Okay so any idea where this mystery guy can be?" Logan said.

"Um… might wanna check the room behind us, when Mark could see though the walls it looked like a break room or something." James said.

"Okay then the back wall it is." Warren said. "I'll go check it out, anyone wanna come with?"

"Me." Scott said and he stepped forward.

"You boys aren't going anywhere without me." Jean said and went a head as well.

"You expect me to sit around with the blue boys?" Logan asked.

"We can't all go, someone has to stay back and look after the kids in case they come back for some _treatment_." Scott said.

"Ve'll stay." Kurt said looking between himself, Hank and Ororo. "If anyone comes along zey'll have to get though us."

"Okay." Scott said accepting that for an answer. "Come on guys."

The small group walked through the halls and turned a corner, a few seconds later they hit a thick metal door. The window was think and looked bullet proof. Jean peeked though the window and saw a big muscular guy with a large gun on the table next to him and he looked asleep. "Okay this guy looks out." She said. "He's not getting up anytime soon."

"Okay, so lets kill this door and get in." Logan said taking out his claws preparing to slash the door.

"Wait!" Jean said. "We don't know what kind of security this door has, if it has anything like the cell the children are in, we should be careful."

Warren stared into the room looking hard. "Hey, Jean…" He said a little distant.

"What?" She asked looking to him.

"You see those keys… Near the table in the back?" Warren asked.

"I think…. You want me to try and unlock the door?"

"Could you?"

"Yes." Jean concentrated on the keys and they slowly lifted up off the table and floated over to the key hole, she had a little trouble when it got closer to the door and she couldn't see it very well anymore but after a few tries the door the small click was heard and Jean opened the door. "Piece of cake." She said and smiled.

Logan immediately walked over to the guy and put his claws to his throat. "Hey, bub." He said loud enough for the guy to wake up.

He woke up, gasped and right away went for the gun but was stopped by the claws a half inch away from his throat. "W – what do you people want?" He asked a little shaky.

"Just the keys to the cell." Warren said casually as he walked around the room.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes ya do." Logan said harshly as he pressed his claws against this neck a little more. "Now wanna tell us?"

"I'll never tell you freaks anything." The man spat and Logan caught a hand reached under the table. He used his other hand and stabbed his arm into the table holding it there.

"Now, lets try this again." Logan said, the man was gasping in pain now. "Where are the keys?"

"Nowhere." He said and before Logan could react a red button was pressed under the table and before they knew it a red flashing light went off accompanied by an alarm.

"Dammit!" Logan yell in frustration angry that he let this guy get passed him and he stabbed him in the chest. "No matter if we trip an alarm now, let's go!"

The group ran back to the hall where the cell was. When they got there they saw a light spray coming down from the ceiling. All five children looked in a trance and string at the wall unmoving.

"What happened?" Ororo asked as they came back.

"The guy pushed a button activated the alarms, we gotta get them outta here!" Warren said.

"Like this? They'll fight back, we can't afford that right now!" Jean said. "We have to wait until it wears off."

"it won't take long –" Scott couldn't finish his sentence before a bunch of armed men came in from all directons.

"How are they hiding this many people? No one was here when we came in." Warren said.

"No time to think about that now." Scott said and shot an optic blast at a group a guys shooting at them. Like before Jean blocked them, Hank ran over he was shot twice as he ran but they hardly had any affect on him. When he got there he punched out a few guys. Kurt teleported and hit a few of them knocking them out, he couldn't get him he confused the guards to much and they didn't know where to shoot, Ororo shot them with lightening bolts that she created and Warren flew above there heads punching them as he flew over.

In about ten minutes all the guards were dead or knocked out. The alarm was still going off and they were expecting more men to be coming at any time. Without saying a word Logan ran over to the wall and slashed the machine that you put the key card in and the faint humming off the machine die. The children scrambled out of the cell and began to run along the halls with the X-Men fallowing them closely.

"How do we get out of here?" Jean yelled as they passed dozens of corridors.

"I know the way." Mark said as he stared at the walls trying to find the stairs. "I think it's over there."

"You _think_?" Warren said.

"It is that way." James said sniffing the air a little bit. "I think…." He added under his breath.

They ran down further until finally they reached a long staircase. Warren and Rachel didn't even bother running they both flew, Kurt teleported up each flight, Ororo also floated herself up as well. When they reached the top they saw dozens of guards standing in the way of the door.

"Oh hell…." Mark said sighing. "What now? Can we beat them all?"

"We're gonna have to." Warren said.

"Yea… or oi can do this." Rachel said. "Cover yer e'rs this moight hurt." She took in a deep breath and screamed loudly. There was a high pitched hawk-like scream all the guards covered their ears and fell to the ground. "Okay, go! They'll be out fer a couple o' sec'nds."

"You're a life saver, Rach." Danny said and the X-Men sprang into action with the children and easily beat the guards who were still a little shocked from the scream.

They were about to run out but Jean stopped and looked around a little confused. "Wait isn't something missing?" She asked. "Shouldn't we be facing the boss guy now?"

"Wouldn't bet on it…" Mark said. "He's no mutant, he was one of Stryker's soldiers who escaped with some ofhis work. He's nothing, probably cowering in the corner."

"We've never actually met 'im withou' the serum. 'E's to scared an' inexpe'ienced." Rachel said.

"Okay then let's get out of here before more soldiers come." Scott said, he blasted a hole in the walland they all jogged out of the warehouse. Scott had to support Jean though, apparently she wasn't quite back to her full strength. They all boarded the jet and the children were looking around in awe.

"Nice huh?" Warren asked as he went up to the controls with Ororo, Scott stayed with Jean in the back.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her as they sat down and she took in a deep breath.

"I'm fine, Scott, really." She answered smiling slightly.

"I know you shouldn't have come, you're still to weak, you should be in bed resting."

"No, I'm right where I should be, I'll be perfectly fine in a few minutes just give me a minute okay?" She said and lightly kissed him.

"How can I say no to that?" He asked.

"You can't."

Over by the children Hank took this opportunity to 'question' them. "So, we hear that all you kids were together before the incident, how? I mean why did you leave your families?"

"Well," Said Rachel who was the voice of the group with Trace and Ashley gone. "Mark 'ere saw into the gi'ls locker room, koinda funny actually… but he couldn't control whot 'e woz seein' at the toime, fam'ly got scared an' told 'im off, um… Ashley star'ed 'earin' thoughts an' 'er fam'ly freaked, Trace woz attractin' static electricity from so'kets and zapping everythin' 'e touched, ran away when everybody shunned 'im. Danny… well 'e dun' really got a fam'ly… developed 'is powers in an orphanage, ran away when 'e realized them an' James's po'rents flipped when 'e told them 'e could tell pe'pole apart by there smell from over a hundred yords away."

"What about you? I mean did you come here with your powers or did you develop them here? No offence but I'm guessing that your not from around here." Hank said.

"No 'fence taken and yer roigh' I ain't from 'round 'ere." She said smirking slightly. "I moved 'ere with me mum when I woz abou' twelve, got me powers at fifteen, started wit the screamin' woz able to keep that under until I grew wings outta me back, koinda 'ard 't cover that up, so mum kicked me out and after tha' we all just koinda found each oth'a."

"Seems all of you have had fairly hard lives."

"Well what do you expect when you're a mutant." Mark said.

"Now, now that's not always the case, where your going now is a place you'll be able to finish your schooling and be accepted with many other gifted children."

"Alright kiddies, here we are, Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters." Warren said as Ororo landed the jet.

AN: I'm so, so, so, so sorry…. I know I said a week but school and writers block dun' mix very well. And about the accent, I have written every accent out there, German, Southern, Irish etc… but cockney beats them all to the ground. They all just need like replacing 'th' with 'd' or 'z' or taking out an ending letter or something. But cockney… Its hard people and I'll admit sometimes I have trouble reading them but I like the accent (was gonna give it to mark but for some reason it didn't fit him) and if ya'll can talk with a cockney in your mind you should do fine. If ya can't figure out a word just guess or somthin… I dunno. But anyway thanks to **redrosethorns **and** Wen1**. And I've never been a big fan of Phoenix so, no, she won't turn into her.

And one more thing a few days ago I saw the first X-3 commercial on TV (of course I've watched it on the computer but this was on tv!) and that just means we're one step closer to it coming out!


	10. Chapter 10

They stepped out of the jet after it landed in the garage under the basketball quart. The five children were still a little shocked of what they saw of the mansion out of the windows of the jet. It was huge, far bigger then any of them had ever seen. They fallowed the x-men to the elevator (except for Kurt, he teleported) and went up to the above ground floors.

"Okay first things first, you guys have to go and see Professor Xavier." Warren said. "He'll probably want to ask you a few questions, they you can go see Hank in the infirmary to get yourselves looked at make sure you're all alight and I'm sure Ashley and Trace will be there so you can say hiya to them."

"Alroight, sounds loike a plan." Rachel said.

They walked down the hall and met up with Kurt about half way there. Hank went off to the infirmary to prepare it for them and Ororo went off to tell Ashley and Trace that they were back. Logan went off to do his own thing and this left Warren, Scott, Jean and Kurt to take the five kids to the Professor. In a few minutes they were there at the door they had to wait a few seconds until they went in because he had a class going on but soon the door opened and about eleven or twelve students ran out, a couple gave them warm smiles or curious looks but nothing more then that.

"Good afternoon." Xavier said as soon as they walked in. The children gave him small, shy smiles not looking at him directly. "Don't be shy." He said. "Now I know you've told this story a number of times, but could you lease tell me your whole story again."

The four younger children looked to Rachel, she sighed and once again told their story to the Professor. When she was finished she raised her eyebrows slightly as if to say, 'how was that'.

"That's an interesting tale you have, and I can assure you none of you will feel any prejudice against you while you stay here. And please feel free to explore the school as much as you want, now I believe Hank is waiting for you all down in the infirmary?" Everyone nodded. "So I suggest you head down there."

They all nodded once again and the x-men gave small thank yous to the Professor. The x-men stopped off at their rooms first to change into some normal clothes then they took the elevator down once again (except Kurt) and the steal doors open they walked down the hallway and into the infirmary. The second they walked in they were bombarded by Ashley and Trace. Ashley hugged Rachel first before anyone else, Rachel didn't exactly seem like the type to like to be hugged often but she took the abuse. After a few minutes of a reunion the kids separated and the five headed over to Hank to begin with the examination.

"Who's first?" He asked as he looked between the five.

All of them (including Ashley and Trace even though they've already been looked over) looked over to Rachel. "Must oi alwoys be first?"

"Yes, you must alwoys be first." Mark said mocking her accent.

She took off her combat style boots and walked onto the scale to be weighed. Hank put the scale over to one hundred and fifty, that would be the average weight for a girl of her height, but it dropped severely so Hank moved it to forty and it didn't budge.

"Hm… Must be something wrong with the thing." He moved it down to thirty and it moved slightly. "I'm sorry something must be wrong here."

"No, everyt'ing's foine, me bones are holla, means I'm real loight." Rachel explained as Hank continued to work with the weight.

"Should have known," He said smiling. "Warren here has the same thing, and your mutation would also explain that your so muscular and lean as well."

"Aye." She said smirking. "So now whot?" She said as she hopped off the scale and Hank took down her weight.

"Now we do height." She walked over to get her height measured. "Okay, so you are 5'8 and 126 pounds." He murmured to himself and wrote a few things down on a clip board. "Hey Warren how tall are you?"

"Six foot, why?" He answered.

"Just comparing, I don't exactly know how much a person should weigh with hallow bones. And how about your weight?"

"About one fifty." He said and everybody looked at him.

"Holy crap, you weigh less then I do." Ashley said who also was a bit tall for her age.

Warren simply shrugged.

"Okay good, now a few things about your powers, could you spread out your wings to full wingspan?"

Rachel nodded and checked her surroundings, making sure there was enough room and she spread out her golden brownish wings. Hank was a little shocked at how big they were but quickly recovered and began measuring. "Okay so you have a full wingspan at thirteen feet. "

"Yeah, mines sixteen feet!" Warren said pumping his fist slightly; he soon realized everybody was giving him odd looks. "Sorry." He said and calmed down.

"Tha' ain't roight… we're comparing _wingspans_, does anyone else see 'ow tha's not roight." Rachel said and everybody nodded. "Okay, jus' wanted 't make sure I wasn't the only one."

After Hank did a few more things such as blood type, eye tests, blood pressure he called the next one to go up. Mark went up and the same tests were done to him (with the exception of the wingspan). Soon everyone's physicals were done with, Ashley and Trace showed them to their rooms along with Jean Ororo. Scott and Warren walked down the halls and eventually ended up in the game room. Almost no one was in there except for a few kids who had an off period playing air hockey.

"So what now?" Scott said as he walked over to the pool table and started to set it up.

"What?" Warren asked a little confused as he pickedpool cueand chalked it up.

"Ya know, gonna stay now? I mean your company kinda… died." Scott said trying not to push the subject.

This triggered something in Warrens head and he rushed over to the TV, he turned on the news and just as he thought he was the top story.

"Warren Worthington III was just exposed as a known mutant not to long ago." Said the woman on the news, behind her was a partially destroyed Worthington Enterprises with the sign still hanging up. "We have just got word that there is a possibility that Worthington is involved with the mutant that caused the White House incident not to long ago and many other known mutants, this is a clip of what we have recovered of Worthington." A short clip began to play of Warren swooping down and landing with his wings at their full span.

"Holy shit…" Warren muttered to himself. "I am so screwed…"

"I think that's underestimating it, man." Scott said. They continued to watch the news until everything about Warren was over. Warren completely ignored the pool game they started and he was now collapsed on the couch, Scott came and sat next to him, neither spoke for a few seconds.

"What am I gonna do?" Warren asked staring at the wall, it seemed that everything that just happed just hit him all at once and he was finally realized what happened. "I'm finished, I'm ruined. That company was my life."

"Then you need a life." Scott murmured but Warren heard him and shot him a look.

"I'm serious Scott, I have nothing now, the company's gone, all my stock is dead, my money too of course I had some saved away but ya know. Oh God and my reputation… my family's reputation is gone." Warren moaned

"Calm down, man. Ya still have us." Scott said. "Ya lost everything but ya gained one thing."

"And what the hell would that be?"

"If you still had your company, you'd be going back to it now, wouldn't you?" Warren nodded. "Well now you get to stay with us, become a full time X-Man again."

Warren smirked slightly and looked over to Scott. "I guess I really don't have a choice but to hang out with you freaks again, huh?"

"No you don't, now let's go tell the Professor we can take my car and pick up some of your stuff and you luxury palace." Scott said.

"Shut up." Warren said and they went to see the professor to let him know where they were going. Soon they were ready to head out the door and to the garage to get to Scotts car.

"Wait, you wanna go out like that?" Scott asked motioning to the fact that Warren was wearing a button up shirt with holes in the back exposing his wings.

"Why not." Warren said glancing back at the white wings. "Everyone already knows they probably interrupted programs for this news. It's no secret anymore. I have nothing to lose."

Scott smiled and they jumped in the car (which was now a blue mustang convertible considering his last car was left at a house in Boston). They drove all to Warren's place getting looks all the way there from people in other cars who saw the wings. Scott even flipped someone off who yelled some profanity at them.

"Okay here we are." Warren said getting up out of the car. Scott looked up at the large building.

"This is where you live?" Scott said. "Are you crazy? This place is huge."

"Correction, was where I lived." Warren said and walked up to the door man. "Hey, man." He said, the door man of course knew he lived there and normally wouldn't care if he walked by but now that Warren was a known mutant the man was on edge.

Scott fallowed him in and when they walked into the lobby everyone paused and stared at the two. Warren acted casual and just continued on his way, but Scott wasn't used to all the attention on him. They went in the elevator and Warren pushed the button for the top floor. Finally they got to the top floor where Warren's place was and when he unlocked the door Scott was shocked at what he saw.

"Jeez… I know you had money but this is just amazing." Scott said, the apartment had a lot of light because of the almost all glass wall on the one side that had a door that opened up to a large balcony. The living room was huge with a plasma screen TV and the furniture looked expensive.

"Yeah…" Warren said and he walked off. "Come on we're going to my room." Scott fallowed Warren into a large bedroom with its own bathroom. The bed looked like it hadn't been used for some time and then Scott remember what happened with Stryker. Warren pulled out a suitcase and pulled his drawers open and shoving clothes into it not bothering to fold them. "Hey, Scott, could you get the photo album under my nightstand?"

"Sure." Scott walked over to the nightstand and picked up a heavy photo album and of course curiosity got the better of him and he took a peek inside. When he looked at the various pictures he recognized them as pictures of them all in their years at Xavier's school. Starting from around when they were fifteen or sixteen to nineteen and twenty.

"Oh I didn't know you cared." Scott said looking up to Warren when he reached him. Warren grabbed the book and shoved it in the suitcase.

"Shut up. " He said.

"Now that's the second time you told me to shut up in about an hour."

"Fine, be quiet." Warren said smugly.

Scott smirked and continued to wander the room. "Ya gonna leave all this stuff behind?"

"Yeah, I don't need any of it." Warren said. "It's just junk, let the person who buys this place have it." He shoved a few last things in his bag before latching it up. "Okay I'm done, let's go."

When they got down to the lobby Warren threw this keys to the apartment on the counter and said his final farewells to the people who worked there before leaving.

AN: Okay that's over, now happy? Warren gets to stay, woo! I'm sorry to say though I think the next chapter just maybe the last one, either that one or the next. Sorry but I think this story had a good run don't 'cha think? Well tell me how much ya love it in those lovely reviews! Speaking of which, **Wen1** thanks for reviewing and bring on the flames (pulls out two super soakers) I'm ready!


	11. Chapter 11 epilogue

It was a little over a month later, Jean and Scott had set a new date for their wedding since the last one was… interrupted. The children that the rescued from the warehouse were blending in the school fine except for the fact that Rachel began to molt the other day and was cranky. Her friends laughed at her, but in a joking way of course, Warren laughed as well but she just cursed him and said that his time would come too. But other then that everybody was doing fine.

Right now Ororo was helping Jean with wedding plans, Scott was supposed to help but ended up doing more harm then good so the girls sent him away and now he was sitting with Warren and Trace in the living room watching TV.

"So Trace, when ya gonna put the moves on Raych." Warren said smirking, Trace quickly turned his head to look at him.

"What?" He said caught off guard.

"You've been eyeing her all week. You're lucky she hasn't noticed those eyes of hers see everything, urg…" Warren said. "Kinda creepy."

"You really have been, you could try and keep it a bit less obvious." Scott said.

"I have not been 'eyeing' her we're friends, nothing more."

"So what if I asked her out?" Warren asked slyly.

"You wouldn't dare!" Trace yelled without thinking but then realized his mistake. "Shut up." He said in a very childish way, not appropriate for his age at all.

"Ha I got you, you should have known better. I'm a good… what seven? Years old then she is. Please….." Warren said smugly.

"Okay you've tortured the poor boy long enough." Scott said. "Sometimes it takes a while for these things to come out. I know me and Jean didn't just see each other for the first time and we were all over each other."

"Yeah it did take you forever, took me to step in and get you jealous before you asked her out."

"You were after her." Scott said in a monotone.

"Maybe in a sense but this is not about me." Warren said and turned his head to look back over to Trace only to find that he had slipped out of the room while they were arguing. "Now ya see that? He got away."

Scott rolled his eyes and leaned back in the chair.

Meanwhile the children (all but Trace who was nineteen and he argued that he was too old for school) were in classes. It was a while since any of them had been around this many people, let alone this many mutants which they never experienced. Ashley had struck up a good friendship with a girl named Jubilee, Rachel blamed there similar taste in fashion.

Rogue had quickly gotten along with Rachel, seeing as how both were a little cut off from people (Rachel could touch people she just preferred they didn't). They also got along well by making fun of the people who made fun of their accents.

Trace wandered the halls of the mansion looking for Rachel, he had been looking for her ever since he left his conversation with Scott and Warren. Finally he found her playing foosball two on two, she was on Ashley's team against Rogue and Bobby with Jamie (aka Multiple) as referee, well acually several Jamie's there so they could get the score from different angles.

"Raych!" he said as he walked up to the group.

"Uh…" Rachel said focusing on the game (which looked slightly creepy with her eyes).

"Might want to give them a minute to finish, dude." Jamie said. "They can't answer now, and even _try_ to pause the game and they use their powers on you. Trust me."

"Bloody hell." Rachel murmured under breath as Rouge just made one passed her goal. She jerked as she tried to score another goal and several feathers fell out of her wings.

Rouge smiled at the fact that she now had a lead and thetheyplayed more fiercely. Finally after another fifteen minutes of game play Rogue and Bobby won, sharing a very quick (and cold) kiss.

"Told ya we're the better players." Rogue said smirking.

"Oo says?" Rachel shot back. "We'll be practicin', ya jus' wotch, mate! We'll be kickin' yer arse in no toime."

"Is that a threat?" Rogue said in a joking way.

Rachel backed off and her wings curved around her arms in a protective way but all the time she was suppressing a smile.

"Hey Raych? Can I talk to ya?" Trace said.

"Sure whot abou'?" Rachel said folding her arms and fluttering her wings making feather fall on the floor.

"Um, kinda private." Trace said and lead her away.

The four students looked between each other and smiled all knowing exactly what he was going to talk to her about. "You'd think with all her weird mutations she would have figured it out by now." Ashley said.

About a half hour later Warren and Scott had given up on the TV and decided to leave the room for the first time in that day. The first thing they saw when they walked down the hall was Rachel with Trace's arm around her waist.

Warren raised an eyebrow to Scott as they past and the two walked down the hall further and walked in another room to find Jean and Ororo making some wedding invitations.

"Hey Jean." Scott said as he came around behind her and kissed her on the top of the head. "How's it goin' in here?"

"Fine," She said smiling. "And you?"

"Just fine."

"Oh just go." Warren said. "I might not be the physic in this room but even I can tell what you're both thinkin' about."

Jean didn't even bother to scold Warren at all and without another word jean and Scott left presumably to go to their room. Warren was about to leave when Ororo created some wind and slammed the door shut. "You are not going anywhere you are going to stay here and help me with these."

Warren let out a loud childish groan and shuffled over to the table and started to put cards in envelopes. "How's Kurt doin'?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

Ororo stopped what she was doing and turned to look at Warren. "Fine, why?"

"Just asking, seems you two spend a lot of time together." Warren said.

"If you're thinking what I think you're thinking you are way off, do I make myself clear?" She said.

"Crystal." He replied. "It's just ya know, you seem to get along."

"You just shut your mouth right now Mr. Warren Kenneth Worthington III." She said sternly.

"Wow I have a long name." Warren said making Ororo look over to him.

"Okay I can't work with you anymore, just leave I'll finish them by myself."

"You don't enjoy my company?" Warren asked with a false tone of hurt in his voice. "I thought we were friends."

Ororo rolled her eyes and Warren smirked and left the room. When he closed the door he ran off down the hall and after a couple minutes of looking he found Kurt in his room. "Hey Kurt!" He said knocking on the door.

A few seconds later Kurt appeared in the doorway. "Vhat is it?"

"You doin'anything?"

"No, vhy?"

"Ororo needs some help with the invites, if you're interested."

Kurt shrugged and nodded his thanks and disappeared with a 'bamf' and a bunch of blue smoke. Warren coughed and waved his hand around. "Next…" he said and walked around the school, he found her where he though he would in the computer class room.

"Hey Paige." He said and walked casually up to her.

"Warren, um, hi what brings you here?"

"Just in the corridor and thought I'd drop by and say hi, how are things here?" he asked.

"Good, is that all you came by to do is say hi?" She asked walking up to him.

"Maybe."

She raised her eyebrows and looked at him from head to toe. "Aren't you looking nice today."

"Don't I always look good?"

She smiled and the two who have been eyeing each other for some time now finally officially made themselves a couple.

AN: That's a lot of pairings in one chapter and I just had to add Husk in she's cool. And I regret to say that this is the last chapter but I might do a sequel but it would have to come out after I see X-3 for some inspiration, I need a few ideas. I thank all of you for your reviews, thanks** Wen1 **and **Witchbreed** I have to admit that is a very tempting idea, but unfortunately I don't really know that much about Rachel Summers, I only read a few issues of Uncanny X-Men with her in them and I borrowed those from a friend. Okay people thanks for reading and about a week after X-3 comes out keep one eye open for a sequel (but it's still not a sure thing).


End file.
